Drums Of War
by VanillaRogue
Summary: Peace has been taken from wizard city as Morganthe and Malastair rein terror down upon the spiral. In all the chaos, Olivia Wildgem will have to prove that theurgist can be stronger than others think, and find strength she didn't know she had.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all for stopping by to read my story. Thanks goes out to my beta reader Sunnyd. Hope you all enjoy!**

"Azura, is she supposed to be doing that?"

That was the coldest sentence I had ever heard come from my dad. I was barely six years old and I wasn't entirely sure was going on myself. I gazed down at my small hands and saw small crackles of green energy coming from the tips of my fingers.

"Mommy...? Why are my fingers green?!" My voice squeaked out nearly mouse like. I turned and ran across our patterned cobblestone floor, taking a leap and landed on the couch, right next to my dad. He grabbed my wrist gently, he looked closer and I was fidgeting like crazy.

My mother looked over from the small kitchen nook, where she was gently stirring a large picture of lemonade. Wysteria became very warm in the summer months, but not humid. The breeze off the ocean kept the humidity away. Still I knew mommy made it for me since I loved the tart, yet sweet drink.

"What in titans name...?" My mother spun around and made her way quickly to me. Gently she took my hands in hers and while her other hand came to brush some locks of pink hair from my face. It had been in a braid that morning, but some of it has escaped with me playing outside.

"Does it hurt sweetie?"

I didn't answer her at first, I was having trouble expressing what I was feeling. Whatever it was, it didn't hurt. If anything it felt refreshing, like a warm yet at the same time cooling feeling, with a tingle.

"No... it feels... really weird, but good. Does this mean I'm a wizard?" I asked, looking at my dad and then her.

My dad had a strange look on his face that I couldn't place exactly. I was so young I couldn't remember.

"Of course you're not...! You're much too young. Right Azura?" My father wrapped his arm around me gently.

My mother sighed, "Wesley, you're not exactly helping."

"Why, because I'm not a wizard like you are?" His voice had that cold tone again as he eyed my mother over his glasses.

"Mommy, daddy, don't fight." My voice rose as I pleaded with them. I glanced down as it seemed to fade before going away completely.

My dad gave me a gentle squeeze and I saw him look at mommy, as if they were exchanging words without speaking. It wasn't the first time I had heard them talk this way. Mommy always said I was going to be a wizard like her one day. Dad had said before he didn't come from wizard city, but from a world called earth. I learned all I could in pre-magic school with numbers and letters as well as the spiral itself.

"We're not fighting Olivia, just... disagreeing."

My mother nodded and stood back up before scooping me into her arms. "You know what this means…? It means that you're going to be a very powerful wizard one day...! Isn't that exciting?" She looked to my dad again "I've told you before Wesley, head master Ambrose told me among others many times that occasionally, and even before kids officially become wizards they can exhibit signs of magic beforehand. It's rare, but it does happen to some."

My father had just stood silently, placed a kiss to the top of my head and then touches my mother's shoulder. The look he gave us was what I'd call sad, but mixed with fear. It hadn't taken me long to realize everything to do with magic scared him, Made him afraid of me. Even if in some twisted way he did love me, his fear was far greater.

"I just...I'm not sure I can handle this Azura. This isn't my world... I don't know how to handle having a magical child."

He then turned and I vaguely remembered him getting what looked like a bag as my mom's chin trembled. She was trying in vain not to cry as she let me down. I watched them argue back and forth, finally seeing my father leave I ran to the door, reaching up to grab my mother's shirt tight.

"Mommy…! Mommy make daddy come back, please…? I promise I won't do magic anymore." I pleaded feeling my heart race.

"It wouldn't matter, Olivia." My mother's voice cracked and she scooped me up quickly. I felt her wet tears against my cheek as she hugged me tight. "Promise me… you'll never be ashamed of who you are… okay?" Her hand stroked my hair softly.

I whispered to her that I promised and held on to her tight as I laid my head on her shoulder. We both stood in the doorway a long while, even after the sunset as if waiting for him to come back. He never did.

Chapter 1: All work and no play

I looked up for the second time in the past half hour, eyeing my best friend's new pet with distaste. It didn't help it was the most disliked pet of all.

I huffed, "Fiona, your hummungofrog is looking at me again." I muttered as I attempted to do my homework in the library that afternoon.

The conjurer seemed to find this humorous, and she laughed reaching to pet his head. The potbellied frog make a sound of pleasure, before happily accepting a pet treat from her.

"Relax, it's not like he's going to throw up on you."

I held back a snicker and nudged her ankle "Not even funny! How can you be sure?"

Fiona rolled her ocean blue eyes, "Because that's only the spell cards. Get real Olivia." She laid her hood aside and brushed her blonde wavy hair behind her shoulders.

I reached in my bag and found my pack of chocolate covered goji berries. Oh yes. The best snack in all of the spiral as far as I was concerned. I smiled, popping one into my mouth.

"Hey, we're not going to spend Friday night in this place are we?" I asked impishly.

Fiona raised her eyebrows and she was trying not to smile. "Here…? Well of course not, did you have other plans...? Besides, if I'm late again Cyrus will set his worst minion on me." She muttered distastefully.

I nearly rolled my own eyes. Professor Drake was the most feared teacher in Wizard City. Always grumpy, always looking pissed off. Fiona really looked up and admired him. She'd never admit it of course. She preferred to go along with other students when they complained about him. She was also playing dumb. Recently we'd heard rumors that some underground rogue wizards had made a highly secret underground club. That's right, club. As in party city. Only wizards above grandmaster level were permitted to get inside. It was hidden deep in Celestia and only the most elite knew about it.

"Don't pretend you don't like him Fi. But come on, you know what I'm talking about don't you?"

She suddenly stood and put her things away, nodding for me to follow. I frowned unsure what was going on, but I shoved my own books into my bag and scurried after her. I only paused to tie my pink hair into a loose bun and stuffed my theurgist hat into a pocket on my robes. We exited the building and she tugged my arm until I practically tripped.

"Fi...! What in the Spiral?" I grumbled pulling my arm back. "What are we doing under the steps?" She had pulled me under the library stone steps that shielded us from the rest of the commons.

She grinned, "Just wait will you...? I know someone who can get us in." her eyes darted around as if she was searching for someone.

"You're kidding… who?" I questioned, setting my bag down and stretching the kinks from my muscles.

It was then that someone ducked under to join us, followed by a guy I vaguely knew. No way. My gaze went to Fiona in shock and she just grinned.

"Olivia, you know Natalie, right? And uh... sorry, your name is...?" She inquired looking at the guy.

"Seth SilverRider." The guy laughed, nodding to us. He wore dark orange and blue armor, telling me he has to be a sorcerer.

"I'm Natalie Seastone." the girl blushed and then shrugged. "I'm sure you know that though, we're in the same year."

I started to feel uneasy, even though I couldn't help it and told myself there was no reason to feel that way. Natalie was one of the wealthiest wizards not just in our year, but in the entire school. The Seastone's were big investors in the spiral, especially Celestia. The only good thing was that she didn't act snobby, at least not much. But she for sure ran with the elite group. Seth...well I knew he was a year ahead of us. I wasn't sure about his family status but I did know he was well liked all around. I'll even go as far to say he's decent looking.

"So um... you guys have like, a special connection or something?" I finally spoke up to ask.

Natalie shrugged casually as she pulled out two cards from her bag. "It's no big, I've been there just once, but it's pretty slamming." She tucked some of her chestnut brown hair behind her ears and her freckles seemed to stand out on her nose. The Diviners capacious blue eyes looked mysterious, as if she was trying to hold back how cool it really was.

Fiona nodded her thanks and coolly took the card from her. "So we give these to, uh...?"

Seth leaned and turned her card over in her hand and then mine "You see the code word on the back?"

I smirked and slowly shook my head. "No. Are you playing us or something?"

Seth chortled, "Not hardly. Look, when you get to the door? There's guards there, piscean ones. If you don't have the right code word, they won't hesitate to send you away. It will show up right when you get there, but you got five seconds and it's gone. Then you're pretty much screwed."

"Piscean guards? You can't be serious," I blurted trying not to seem alarmed. They were vicious

Natalie touched my shoulder and chuckled under her breath, "Relax, you'll be fine. Starts at nine tonight ok? I have to get going, I'm supposed to meet professor Halston. My storm lord needs work." She made a pained face and lightly tapped Seth on the back before they both headed off.

"Hey Olivia, do you think if we wear something... erm... low cut, even the Piscean guards will have to go easy on us?' Fiona turned to me, hands on her hips with an impish grin.

I tried to appear annoyed, but even my best friend couldn't keep me down for long and I playfully shoved her shoulder. "That's just sick…! Come on you idiot." I pulled her out from under the steps and we made our way through the commons.

"Hey Fi... are Natalie and Seth like... a couple?" I ventured carefully as we made our way toward the dorms.

She burst out laughing. "Oh ewww, no...! From what I hear they're just close friends, grew up together and all. It would be like dating his sister."

"Huh… that's cool." I replied airily." Anyway come on, let's find something to wear." I urged her along to the girl's dorm.

Fiona smirked as we entered the girl's commons at the base of the girl's tower. Luckily only a handful of girls were around. "Someone thinks he's cute, yeah?" Her Grizzelheim accent peeked through slightly and I almost giggled. When I first met Fiona in our second year, she had had a strong Grizzelheim accent. She could fluently speak it, but she chose rather English instead. Her accent from her home world shine through every once in a while. I always loved to call her on it.

"Nope. Now shut up and let's get dressed."

Thanks to Fiona's wardrobe crises, we nearly didn't get to sneak out past the guards. Bartleby was cool about letting students sneak out on occasion, even though headmaster Ambrose always had to scold him for it. We decided taking our mounts wasn't the best idea so we went through the portal door on foot. Once we reached Celestia, several workers were cleaning up and many scientists were scattered around. They assumed we were on a mission and didn't bother us thankfully.

I adjusted the belt on my skirt nervously as we walked. I had decided to wear it over thin black leggings. My dark brown boots zipped up easily and looked great on me. I had chosen a long sleeve, low cut white blouse. My pink hair, for once, was left down and I had loosely curled certain parts.

"I still say you should have gone with the green, I mean who wears white?" Fiona couldn't help but sigh as we made our way to the portals in the back.

"Oh Titans, You're still pouting about that…? Just because I'm theurgist doesn't mean I need to wear the colors every day." I played with my card, both excited and nervous as we got closer.

Fiona was all about the latest fashion. In a serious way. Tonight she wore jeans, with the myth insignia tailored along the hems, high heels, and a lacey royal blue crop top. Her blonde hair was tied in a neat braid and I'm pretty sure I detected glitter eyeshadow.

"Hey, as your best friend it's my job to make sure you look fabulous. So sue me." She looped her arm through mine as we made our way deeper into the district of the stars.

I chuckled under my breath. "If you say so... okay so they said it's under the… sun trainer right? We just have to scan our cards?"

Fiona nodded and made sure the piscean soldiers went around the corner patrolling, before we scanned our cards. A low humming sound was emitting from it, before it slid to the side revealing a tunnel. We shared a look, before both giving excited grins and hurried inside. We walked at least fifty feet before lights came on and translucent doors opened. We were suddenly hit with muffled sound and sure enough, two piscean guards were there by the door, walky-talkies in their fins.

"Oh boy." I murmured as we made our way closer.

"Hold it wizards!" the left one barked, bearing his teeth. "You got something for us?"

"Show proof your grandmaster level or above" The second growled

I fumbled in my shoulder bag quickly and showed my student card that stated my school and rank and then my fingers finally brushed against the small card and I yanked it out. I squinted as words began to glow faintly against the inky black card.

"Uh... hot tamale?" I said slowly as the words faded just as quickly, hoping I'd read it right.

Fiona was giggling now and waves her card. "Mine says dancing bumblebee. It's true fella's." she held it closer for them to see.

"Ok you're both clear." They grunted, stepping aside.

I grinned at Fi. Showtime.

The wall of noise that met us was deafening. Strobe lights lit up the place in brilliant blues, reds, pinks, and yellows. Music came from all directions and seemed to make the room vibrate. Looking up I saw the dome and how the lights illuminated several fish and sharks swimming by. It was majestic to say the least. In the center was a translucent bar that sold drinks and I'm assuming alcohol, I wasn't sure. Looking up again I saw raised platforms where people were dancing.

"I can't believe this place is really here!" I called to Fiona above the noise.

My best friend was already swaying her hips and was nudging me toward the main center of the room. "I know…! Even more amazing, Ambrose is in the dark about it." She leaned to look at the drink selection and nearly fell over. "Twenty gold for one drink?" She eyed the barmaid in annoyance.

The barmaid smacked her gum and slid bottles of cold drink to a group of three wizards. All of whom looked to be a few years older.

"That's the price chickie. Don't like it, don't buy."

Shaking my head, I shrugged, knowing that it was either that or dehydrate. I was already warm. I dug out twenty gold coins from my bag and handed them over

"One bottle of cherry juice. It had better be cold for this price." I muttered to Fi who nodded in agreement, still scowling at the rude bartender.

"I'll take pineapple." My friend said rather waspishly, trying to match the girl's tone.

"Hey, you did bring your deck, just in case right?" I said as the song died down and the noise level seemed to drop. Here in Celestia with Malistaire on the loose you never knew when we'd need them.

Fiona sipped her drink and her eyes seemed to train on something in the back and it was then I realized she recognized someone she knew. I heard her shout something in her native Grizzelheim as she waved an arm in an excited greeting. I raised my eyebrows, amused somewhat. I had wanted to take a foreign language, but I already struggled with my current classes.

Finally she turned back to me with a giggle. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. You see that guy over there? That's Caleb." She nodded toward a wizard in the back, clad in light grey and black armor.

"Isn't he... a friend of your parents?" I leaned against one of the couches to the side as I sipped the deliciously sweet cherry juice.

"More like an apprentice, he goes to Dragonspyre Academy. I want to go talk to him, ok? And yeah, I got my deck, but would you stop worrying? We're here to have fun." She gave me a look and then assuring me she'd be back, she worked her way through the crowd towards him.

I scoffed. I wasn't worrying… well ok maybe a little. I couldn't help it. Only a month ago had the death professor known as Malistaire decided to sink the entire death school and cause trouble for all of Wizard City. Rules were tighter than ever and security was on high alert. I didn't take it lightly, even though Fiona and a few other wizards did. It was a miracle we were able to sneak out of Wizard City tonight

"Better to be prepared you know!" I called after her.

I made my way around the place checking things out and I even danced for a few minutes with an annoying guy who didn't seem to leave me alone. He was quiet so I just smiled politely and gave him a dance but then it was too awkward and I excused myself. After getting another drink I looked for Fiona, but didn't see her. Dam her. With a sigh I decided to head outside and get fresh air. Lined alongside the side for the entrance was a handful of other wizards. One of them was Natalie, the diviner who'd help us get passes. To my astonishment she was having a cigarette with two other girls whom I didn't recognize.

"Hey, you're Olivia right?" Her voice called to me before I could slip away unnoticed.

I turned around and made my way to her, forcing a smile. "That's me. Thanks again for getting us into this place." I tilted my head toward the entrance.

Natalie tossed the cigarette down and stomped it with her boot. Her luminous blue eyes studied me and then she shrugged with a grin.

"It wasn't a big deal. You having fun?"

"Yeah this place is awesome." I said before suddenly laughing. "Or it would be if Fiona hadn't ditched me."

"The blonde?" She inquired, as she dug a small bottle of perfume from her bag and sprayed some on.

"That's her. Is the perfume to cover the smoke smell…?" I couldn't help but ask my nosey nature getting the best of me. "You don't strike me as the smoking type, no offense."

The diviner laughed quietly and then pursed her lips before sighing. "I'm not a chain smoker or anything. It's been a lousy week and sometimes I have one to calm my nerves."

"Ah… I guess I can understand that." I admitted as I leaned back against the wall. The others had gone back inside and it was just her and I now.

"I'll see you around okay?" She nodded to me with a friendly smile and she began making her way away from the playhouse. I nodded a goodbye to her and it wasn't until I turned to go in that I heard a juicy curse word followed by a scream.

"What in the spiral...?" I muttered and dashed around the corner as quick as I could. It had sounded like Natalie, but I couldn't be sure. I caught my breath as I finally caught sight of what I was afraid of. Natalie was engaged in battle with a Piscean Soldier. How was that happening? They were here to guard the inner stellarium, not attack students! Already the bulking shark was swinging its spiked blade and had already sliced her shoulder.

I watched, hesitant at first unsure if she needed help. Storm attacks were strong and I was pretty sure she could handle him. I watched her pull her trident out and start a duel circle as she hurried into the first spot. I suddenly threw caution to the wind and bolted over, pulling out my own wand and spell deck. Neither of us had any boost robes or armor since we had intended to party.

"Hey! Are you okay…? What happened?" I asked immediately as I took the second spot in the duel circle

Natalie looked over at me. "I'm fine. This jackass here decided to pick a fight, I'm not sure why... I think they're beguiled. Thanks for the help." She nodded, looking genuinely grateful. She cast a storm blade on herself and then when my circle lit up, I looked at my cards only having a few life traps, pixie, and two leprechauns. I nearly growled in annoyance from not having a higher card. I quickly drew the life insignia and casted my trap. These guys used balance magic, making them pretty strong to be low class guards.

"Yeah, too bad we're not exactly dressed for a fight huh?" I had to smile and motioned to our clothes.

"You're not joking." She replied grimly, eyeing the sharks carefully as they prepared for their next spell.

Suddenly the spot on my other side opened up, lighting to life with magic and we both turned to see Seth storming into the duel looking more annoyed than Natalie did.

"Seth?" Natalie gawked at him. "I thought you weren't coming tonight?"

"I'm not, I was on a mission here and heard yelling." He said simply and then almost smiled. "You just can't go out without getting into trouble can you?" He peered at Natalie as he quickly casted a convert on the sharks. "Either one of you know why in the hell the piscean guards are attacking students?"

"Not my fault... dammit!" Natalie had to curse when power nova was played on her, the ball of light exploding over her barrier and cracking a little over half at once. She stumbled back and had to catch her breath.

"We're wondering the same thing. Alright let's focus here guys!" I called anxiously as the second piscean soldier casted judgement next. The blinded seraph hybrid twitched her nose angrily before tapping the triangle, I could feel her disapproval strongly as she decided my punishment, fueled extra by the soldier's balance blade. This was not going to be good. The purple light sizzled around my barrier and I grunted as it's power pushed me back too. My barrier was way over half down now and I had to shake off the dizziness.

Seth then casted a chimera on them when he had enough mana stored and because of the converts, it was able to get their barriers over half down in one shot and he grinned. "Not too bad, these guys aren't as tough as they look."

Natalie passed and then when my turn came, I didn't waste any time in casting forest lord on them both, my life blade activated, empowering the creature as he smashed down on them, destroying the last of their health as they fell to the floor in defeat.

I immediately scampered out of the way and then once we were safely back by the club I got my deck and drew a fairy card. Drawing the life symbol it shimmered with power as I directed the fairy to heal Seth and Natalie first. With a pop my fairy went back into my card and I put the deck away and I couldn't help but smile. "Now, who said theurgists are only for healing?" I chuckled.

Natalie stretched her now healed arm and offered me a high five. "I gotta admit, that was pretty cool. Though I could have handled them you know."

Seth gave me a nod of thanks and then turned to his friend. "Nat, what was up with you passing? I know you and you're never one to pass on attacking."

Natalie shrugged and then her gaze went to some people who were now coming out of the club to see what was going on and even the piscean guards who were at the entrance were in a rage and directing everyone to the side and to stay put.

"No biggie Seth, I just didn't have good cards to play, that's all." With that, she turned and made her way toward the guards, telling them about the attack.

"Pretty weird..." I muttered as I crossed my arms, watching her go. "I mean I don't know her like you do or anything, but she was royally ticked and itching to unleash on them. Do you think she really had a bad hand?"

Seth blinked slowly, twirling his wand in his hands before slowly putting it away. His jaw muscles were tense and he kept flexing them. After a moment he looked at me and then back toward the piscean soldiers, as if he was expecting them to attack again.

He shook his head and let out a tense sigh. "It's possible I guess. Something is off with her though, just not sure what. Do you know what happened?"

I pulled him to the side, away from everyone gawking and staring and quickly told him about coming out, seeing Natalie smoking and how the next thing I knew she was being attacked. It didn't seem to reassure him but he did thank me for telling him. After that he took off with a friend of his and it was then I realized what ever mood I had to party was over. I sent a whisper to Fiona and immediately headed back to wizard city.


	2. Chapter 2: chaos is everywhere

**( I give you chapter two :) I promise things will pick up in the next chapter and be more action packed)**

 **Chapter 2: Chaos is everywhere**

I had no idea what unearthly hour Fiona had dragged herself in, but I was just about to doze off when she bulldozed in looking both angry and worried. I got a good long speech about how dare I leave without telling her we were attacked and what was going on. Eventually I growled and told her to shut up, that it was all ok. She finally, after grilling me for every detail, settled down in her own bed across the room. Boy what a night.

It was chaos that woke me the next morning. I heard loud voices emitting from the hallways of other girls in their dorms. Normally it was only so noisy on school days, not Saturday mornings. Fiona slept in normally and I was the early riser. Today her bed was empty.

I tossed back my covers and had to bend down in a yoga like pose to stretch my muscles. Finally, I jumped off my bed, grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. By the time I came out dressed in light dark and jade green tights and long thermal shirt with my silver and green vest that provided boosts, I put my hair in a loose braid over my shoulder. I slide my silver and green boots on and finally headed out of my room.

The common room downstairs was abuzz with students and I headed out to the commons. Fiona was talking with a few people and I made my way over getting the sense something wasn't right at all.

"Fi!" I tugged her around to face me. "Okay, what's going on? Everyone seems to be on high alert, is this about last night?" I asked quickly.

My blonde-headed best friend for once, looked nervous. Her dark blue eyes even darker now with worry. She pulled me to the side, tilting her head.

"Of course it is! Haven't you gotten any whispers from the headmaster yet?"

"What...? Well no, was I supposed too?" I panicked and reached around to my bag, digging my book out that kept track of missions and requests by professors and the headmaster. I saw two missed whispers. One that glowed in red signaling it was urgent. That was from the headmaster. Two greens were from Wu.

"You have to be kidding me... I didn't hear this at all." I shoved the book back in my bag.

"Better get going, seriously Olivia." My friend pushed me gently towards the headmaster's office.

I didn't argue as I flew around the pond and through the gates. I knocked before quickly pushing open the headmaster's door. Ambrose was pacing anxiously and not looking happy. Natalie was also there biting her thumbnail. Seth sat beside her anxiously tapping his foot on the worn wooden floor. Every single professor was also crowded inside the messy office. They all looked up seeing me.

"Headmaster, I'm sorry." I said rather breathlessly as I caught my breath. "I didn't... I guess I was asleep and I didn't get your messages until now."

Professor Wu, the professor always known to be extremely patient and kind, and very hard to anger, looked at me disappointed. Her tone was gentle, yet firm as always as she reprimanded me.

"I expected better Olivia. You know you're supposed to keep your magical alerts on at all times. This is a serious matter."

"I know professor, again I'm really sorry. What's going on?" I felt my cheeks blush and I held back form letting out a sigh. I hated being reprimanded, especially in front of so many.

Ambrose circled back around his desk and sat down looking serious and he adjust his eye glasses on his nose before continuing

"Please don't let this happen again Miss Wildgem. Now that you are here... this is indeed about last night. I won't presume to know what you and Miss Seastone and Mr. Silverrider were doing out after hours. You know as well as anyone security is on high alert and we cannot keep students safe if they're outside Wizard City. Under normal circumstances, I'd have to decide punishment but there are graver matters at hand."

I nodded, trying to be patient and already fearing I was busted for sneaking out. But the way he talked I knew he didn't know about the many others. I liked Ambrose, but he had a way of delaying the point and taking forever to get to it.

"So you want to know what happened, and you've heard from Seth and Natalie already?"

"Indeed. Do tell us." He gestured for me to start.

I swallowed hard, knowing I'd have to lie about the play-house. Not only that I was there but that it existed and all the other wizards there. I hated lying, but the truth was I was scarily good at it.

I cleared my throat softly. "Ok well... I was just wanting fresh air. I know it was wrong and I'm sorry... I went to Celestia just at random really, I didn't exactly have a purpose. I found myself in the district of the stars. I was just about to head back when I heard a scream. I really didn't think anyone else was around. I went to check it out and that's when I saw one of the piscean soldiers attacking Natalie." I nodded toward the diviner who looked nervous, but also defiant jutting her chin out trying -and failing to act cool.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath before continuing. "I ran to help of course, and we both dueled them together. Then Seth joined us, saying he was on a mission for you. I guess it's lucky he showed up to help us out." I said with a shrug. "After that I healed them both and we came back to Wizards City. I went right to bed and didn't wake up until about half an hour ago."

Professor Alhazred walked forward with his cane, his eyes had the same white film over them as always. He may have been blind and old, but he was sharp and his other senses were always on point.

"That matches up with what Mr. Silverrider told me last night, headmaster." The ancient krok croaked in his raspy voice.

"And Miss Seastone." Professor Balestrom hopped up on the professor's desk and crosses his arms.

I sat up straighter as I looked over at the diviner and sorcerer as an alarming thought came to me. "Is Morganthe or Malistaire controlling them?" I tried to keep fear from my voice.

Ambrose nodded, looking immensely tense and weary as he stroked his beard. "We think so. The shark guards have orders not to harm students, just to patrol and keep students out of dangerous areas. To hear of not only one- but two attacking a student... it is quite alarming. From now on, students will only be allowed out of Wizard City if there on a quest."

"I can't believe it." I muttered. "So that... that means Malistaire or Morganthe could have been there too!"

Seth got to his feet and ran a hand through his hair. "If I would have seen either one of them, I would have killed them on the spot." He said darkly, his jaw bone flexing. "I didn't see either of them headmaster."

I looked over at Professor Drake suddenly. Everyone knew he and the former death professor were twins and very close. I tried to see any hint of emotion from him or dark looks at Seth. As usual though he remained emotionless, but his eyes averted to the window upon hearing the sorcerer. I had to wonder if it came down to it… could he kill his own brother?

"I'd like to have a shot at that." Natalie finally spoke up, before she stood slowly and gripped the back of her chair. "Are we free to go headmaster?"

Ambrose looked at each of us individually and nodded. "You're all free to go. Seth, I assure you, you will get the chance my boy, you too Natalie... these are dark times, very dangerous. In the coming weeks I may send groups out to gather intel. I advise you all to practice hard, and be ready."

It was sobering words and I had no doubt what so ever that Seth and Natalie felt the foreboding chill that was in the room. I rubbed goosebumps on my arms as I made my way out of the office. Students were milling around, talking, chatting, and playing with pets. Several pairs of eyes locked on us as we entered the commons. I stopped just outside the gates and leaned against them trying to take it all in.

"Last night could have been a lot worse. I can't believe this!" I buried my head in my hands and took in a deep breath. I didn't do well with things unplanned, surprises. At least not the bad kind. I liked control and order. I liked feeling safe. In just one night that had been ripped away from me. From everyone. We had two psycho wizards on the loose and plotting who knew what. Worst of all we didn't know where in the spiral they were and who was working for them.

Natalie touched my shoulder. "You're not the only one who's scared. Honestly I'm just glad you were there, you and Seth both. Not to mention we're lucky we didn't get into serious trouble. You guys think he knows anything about the playhouse?"

Seth laughed suddenly, yet it sounded forced to me. "I doubt it. Ambrose would have busted us all by now." He sighed and looked around as everyone stopped staring at us and went on about their business.

"It's only a matter of time. Besides chances are after last night the Guards are going to shut it down anyways." I replied. I gazed around looking for Fiona and when I spotted her, she was already making a bee-line toward me.

"Ambrose might not want what we talked about getting around everywhere, know what I mean?" Seth whispered quietly, as soon as he saw Fiona making her way towards us.

I turned to Seth, giving him a look. "You don't have to worry, she's my best friend. I can't and won't keep it from her. What are you, Ambrose's lackey?" I couldn't help but snap irritably at his bossy tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His eyebrows rose, as I imagined he didn't often here a meek theurgist talking back. We were known for being pushovers, all around cheerful and charming. I was those things, but a pushover I was not. He was going to know it.

Natalie gave him a look too. "See...? Even she can see you're too bossy. Besides everyone is going to know soon anyway. Hey Fiona." She beckoned the conjurer closer.

"Olivia! What's going on? Everyone is having a fit with theories. I've even heard some say you're getting expelled. Did old Ambrose find out about the playhouse? Did you get detention?" She asked rapidly, in a worried tone.

"It's sorta worse than that Fi." I admitted with a sigh and quickly filled her in on what's going on.

My best friend was many things. Impatient, reckless, blabbermouth, you name it. I loved her anyways. But at that moment she seemed to lose the color in her cheeks.

"No." She breathed out in shock. "I knew Malistaire went mad, but... to attack wizards…? We used to be his students!"

"You think he cares...? He's mad with grief. Besides it could also be Morganthe." I whispered in a hushed tone, so no passing students could hear.

Natalie turned and whistled for her sea turtle mount and we all watched as it glided toward her. She mounted it, taking the reins before nodding to us.

"I'll see you all later. I have some things I need to do, including getting in touch with my family. Seth, I'll talk to you later." With that she rode off quickly towards the shopping district.

Fi and I said goodbye to her, then Seth as well before we made our way toward the shopping district as well. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes as we tried taking it all in.

We knew how to fight, we had been preparing for it ever since joining Ravenwood Academy. Sure we had fought fodders and minions, trolls and kroks. This was different. It was bigger. I combed through my memory trying to recall what I could about Morganthe. I recalled hearing stories about her from my mother. They had been in the same year together. Upon graduation she was turned rogue, getting too reckless, wanting to be in control. We arrived at Elik's shop and I looked at my best friend.

"Hey Fi, think your parents knows anything about this Morganthe?" I questioned as we opened the door. Normally Elik's shop was crowded. Today there was maybe ten others in there besides us. I had a feeling that was about to change. Everyone would want the best stat boosting armor and swords they could get.

Fiona had one hand on her hip and she tapped her finger against her lips thoughtfully and muttered something to herself. Finally she let her breath out, looking frustrated.

"No idea to be honest with you. I always assumed the stories were exaggerated. I'll ask them though. You thinking about contacting your mom?"

"DUH. This whole mess has me worried sick Fi. I freakin' hate it. Wysteria isn't exactly a town of importance, but in case she tries to attack I want her to be warned."

Fiona wrapped her arm around me and gave me a long hard look. "Olivia! Hey... look at me... I don't care who it is... Malistaire or Morganthe. Either way those psychos are going down, got me?"

I tried to ignore the cold pit in my stomach. This wasn't going to end well, I could feel it. It was comforting knowing my best friend had my back, the same way I had her's. I nodded and managed to pull my lips into a smile

"You're right. Thanks Fi." I turned and made my way to the displays of clothes and Fiona went for the blades. After twenty minutes of bargaining and asking Elik about what was best we left with what we needed. I was up for an upgrade anyways having just hit a rank of seventy.


	3. Chapter 3: ditching

**I give you chapter three folks. This chapter by far has been my favorite to write. Why you ask?..because we finally get Olivia and Seth alone togather and of course some action :) lol..not that anyone is reading this but just in case i get readers in the future. Happy Easter everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ditching**

The sun had left and what little tiny rays were left was being replaced by thick dark grey storm clouds. It was as if the titans themselfes were aware of the coming storm. I eyed them through the window, while professor Wu was scribbling like crazy on the board. I turned back as she called for me and some others to pay attention. Classes were more tense than ever, Professors were cracking down and really making us work hard. Assignments had become tougher, papers longer, and practice sessions in the towers more intense. They wanted us prepared. I really sympathized with Myth students, becuase If professor drake was bad before he was a raginng tyrant now. Even pROFESSORWu was short on patience. After an hour and a half long class, i had finally gotton my potion right and carried it to the front, along with my essay on ravens and grendals. I had already been to divination, myth, ice, fire, death classes that day. My secondary class of sorcery was next. The previous day Alhazred had let us practice our spells in class. I barely passed. I loved sorcery but it was extrmely difficult and took imense concentration. Even Thuergy, which everyoen though was an easy A and passable school was more difficult than i thought. I passed through the portal to krokotopia and was hit with sand in my eyes and sizzling dry heat. Yuck.

"Hey sergant talbot" I gave him a quick nod and tiny smile to be polite. He was a cheerful, yet tough cop and Archaeologist from marleynone. He oversaw the excavation of the pryamids over the last few months. I normally said hi to him on my way to balance class.

He gave me a smile and head nod. "Good afternoon Olivia. Study hard you hear? hard times are coming young wizard"

"Don't i know it!" I called to him with a sigh as rode my skyracer pegasus across the hot sand to the floating island where the balance school was held.

I landed and i saw a handful fo students head down into the school. My gaze went to a mander selling recipes and once he walked back into his shop, i bit my lip and couldnt believe i was thinking it. My concentration was literally at zero right now and i felt restless. It was an uneasy feeling since i was normally bubbly and quit calm. A figure climbed up the ladder and it was then i realized it was Seth.

"Hey. You just getting out of class too?" I inquired as i leaned with my arms rested on my pegasus.

He turned suprised to see someone was there and then he gave me a half grin. He brushed sand from his hands and he then walked voer to where i was, leaning against the stone furniture building

"Not the best class ever that's for sure. Is it just me or are all the professors cranky lately?" He removes his orange and blue hood and peered up at me wiht those intense green eyes.

I chuckled and gently ran my hand up and down my mounts mane. It was soothing to him and hw as getting antsy just hovering there "Id say cranky with a capital C." I sighed and glanced toward the class.

"I was actually..thinking of ditching." I confessed and drew my gaze back to him.

The sorceror suddenly grinned fully and pushed off the wall.

"'I'll be dammed. I guess theurgist CAN live outside the law. I'll have to tell a friend of mine, he won't believe it."

"Oh shut up" I huffed ,rolling my eyes

"No no seriously, I think the spiral has stopped spinning!" he spread his arms to the sides and turned himself in a small circle all dramatic like.

I glared at him and found myself gripping the reigns tight. I could'nt figure this guy out. When i first met him he was intense and didnt smile too much. Now he was liad back and almost goofy acting. Not to mention annoying the piss out of me. Did i mention condecending?

"Will you like, SHUT UP?" I growled to him. " And what the gnomes is with your constant condecending remarks about theurgist?" I slid off my mount and gently tapped my wand on her nose, sending her away for the time being.

Seth stopped spinning and this teim his smiel faded andhe stopped laughing. He gazed at me with an expression i can only describe as stunned. Finally he closed the few spaces between us and gently touched my shoulder

"Hey, im sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I have an enormous respect for Theurgist actually. You don't know me Olivia, so mybe YOU could lay off the judging?"

Oh Titans. His hand was warm on my shoudler and I felt his jade green eyes burning through my head since i wouldn't look at him. I slowly turned to face him, took a deep breath, then forced myself to let it out slowly.

I nodded. "Ok fine. Im sorry too...mybe were just all on edge lately."

Seth moved his hand and then gazed around quickly before motioning for me to follow him

"Good. Now that we settled that, if your going to ditch then you'll want some company right? I have one more class in Thamauturgy and i dont think i can sit still anymore today." He climbed on his muont and went toward the portal door.

I watched him wide eyed and then whistled for my pegasus again. When she came i jumped on quickly and flew after him "excuse me!...why do you think i want you to come with me? I never even said i was going anywhere" I called as we soared through the air.

"Because if your going to ditc,h why not get some fun out of it? and besides security is ten times more tight than it's ever been. Your going to need my help, because trust me..I know a few tricks." He landed finally at the portal door and the minute i landed he guided me inside

"oh alright alright." I sighed all dramatically, yet inside i wanted to girly scream. I know it;s beyond pathetic to be this way over a boy, but despite his arrogant and annoying ways, i couldn't deny he looked good doing it. Id never tell him of course.

When we arrived at the spiral door, iw as suprised to see two gaurds there . I supressed a sigh and looked at Seth who already had an easy grin on his face.

" You wizards headed back to wizard city?" one asked gruffily "That's the onyl place your allowed to go, otherwise ill need to see special pass from the headmaster."

"Let me try first, you might just tick them off" I whispered to him.

I walked up to them, trying to give them my best simper. I had no idea if i was a good flirt or not. knowing my luck, they would simply laugh there asses off and tell us to get lost.

"Come on boys, let us through, please?" I fanned my robed "were like so hot and tired, professors working us to the bone, you know? we were just hoping to..." I paued, suddenly realizing i had no diea where he wanted to go

"Headed to Azteca." Seth spoke up suddenly, and i heard the laughter in his voice he was trying to hold back. "I just wanted to visit the folks, nothing wrong with that right? Ambrose knows already." he leaned his elbow on my shoulder and gave them lazy, yet casual, yet charming grin. I had to raise mty eyebrow at his beign comfortable enough to lean against me like that.

One of the gaurds rolled there eyes "Sorry kids, but only wizard city. Now come along we don't got all day."

"Great" I muttered and had to glare at him. He just HAD to mess it up didn't he? I elbowed him off me ,starting to get irritated with him.

Seth's smile faltered and he muttered a curse under his breath. In a flash i saw him reaching into a pouch on his belt and before i knew what was happening, he blew the deep blue powder into there eyes and I gasp.

"The heck are you doing?!" I yelpd out loud in shock. The gaurds caughed and tried waving it away but almost imemdaitly they went still, there eyes staring ahead blankly.

"You didn't.." I suddenly realized what it was and a cold chill went through me. Memory erasing powder. Hard to make and illegal for shop owners to sell.

Seth stored it back quickly and then nudge me forward. "Relax! there going to be fine, wev got mybe a minute before they snap out of it. They won't even remember we were here."

"That's illegal you idiot! we could get expelled for that" I hissed as i reluctanly followed him as he opened the spiral door. "How did you even get it?"

He didn't answer me right away as the portal door opened in a blinding, flashing whirl of light. I stepped through right behind him and immediatly felt the sensation of being tugged and pulled in all directions. Right away i felt my boots land on moist ground and my eyes popped open. The sweet smell of fruit and moss met my nose and i heard the waterfall already. I had onyl been to azteca once in my third year, but it was only for a short erradn iw as running from the headmaster, i hadn't been any further than the portal door.

"It really is beautiful here." I mumured as i gazed around at the lush forest.

Seth turned to me once he was sure the portal was closed. "Ok now look, I know your not happy with that i did back there, but they wont know, you got my word ok? no offense but your flirting skills sorta...suck. I had to do something to get us past them. Were only going to stay for a bit. I have to be back anyways to practice at the arena."

I stalked past him, hitting him on the arm lightly with my staff as I did so and shot him a look. Mybe iw as bad at flirting but he didn't have to rub my nose in it!

"Ok fine so im a bad flirt. You had better hope it doesn't come back to bite us in the ass. Anyway...are you really from here?" I gestured in front of me as we made our way through a narrow tunnel toward the zocalo.

Seth pushed aside some thick branches and we tried in vain to keep our boots from getting wet but it was impossble.

"Nascut i no és així ?" He smiled proudly as we finally arrived at the zoccolo.

"What the...are you speaking in Aztecan?" I suddenly laughed even though i tried hard not too.

He laughed and waved a hand "Just showing off I guess. yeah i speak it fluently, i am from here you know. I just said i was born and raised here. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Well that's NOT fair to the non bi -lingual people you know." I tried to keep a smile off my face. "Anyway come on, show me around mybe? like you said if were going to ditch might as well have fun."

"Now were talking. I know just the place!" he grinned and we got our mounts I followed him, hoping the aztecasuaruses here wouldn't rat us out

I stared at Three points, once we emerged and looked around in wonder. It was beautiful to say the least. Thick liush trees, soft green grass, the sound of the waterfall in the distance. The humanoid dinosuars were in small groups or running businesses. I spotted mybe a dozen or more wizards like myself wondering around, trading and buying. Seth noticed my expression and laughed under his breath.

"Be careful you moody theurgist...you almost have a smile on your face." He leaned against his staff and looked over the area.

I smiled and nudged him, before making my way down some stone steps.

"It just so happens i DO think this place is really...almost magical. So this is ..what did you call it, three points, the shoppgin area of azteca?" I looked to my left seeing a merchant outside the store

"You got it. To the right is the furniture shop and right next to it is where youc an buy spells and new decks. Around the corner there is athame and dagger store. See right across from us?" He turned me in the direction where the colossal pyramid loomed over us. It was majectic looking, trendils of black smoke wafted from the top and i very very faintly made out the aztecasuarus near the top

"Wow." I breathed out, just simply staring at it a few moments. "Don't tell me people live there?..I don't know my azteca history that well."

Seth started laughing "No way. The inside chamber is sealed as far as I know. If i remember right it was where the former aztecan king lived." He tilted his head toward a portal and i hurried after him

"Hey i should probably tell you...im technically not a high enough rank to be here, i haven't even been assigned any quest here...yet." I added trying no ignore the uneasy feeling growing in my stomach.

"I know, but most of the aztecs here won't even mind or even notice. Do you ever stop worrying?" He raised an eyebrow, before stepping through the portal.

I had to wait until my feet were one the ground before answering. "I swear you sound like fiona" I mumbled, before looking around. "Ok so where are we?"

Seth gestured with staff "This is Alto Alto, a small treetop villiage. The tucans here are pretty great. They love to good around.." His voice trailed off as she looked around as a sudden look came across his face.

I gazed up at the abounding canopy of trees and brushed some bangs off my forhead. The jungle was sweltering and heavy with moisture. I suddenly grateful i hadn't worn any heavy armor that day. A warm breeze blew through my hair and i had to stadn and watch as colorful tucans flew by, seeming to chase each other. I smiled. My gaze went to seth after a moment, who seemed uneasy

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Something isn't right." His gaze swept the view in front of us and slowly took a step forward.

I raised my eyebrows, unsure what he was getting at. Nothing seemed wrong to me, but then again i wasn't at all framilair with this world the way he was. I walked ahead of him, still looking around, trygn to wave it off and realx a little

"And you call ME the worrying type?" I teased over my shoulder as i made m way deeper into the forest.

"Olivia- WAIT!" His voice cut in sharply. I turned to see him picking up the pace as he walked swifly towards me, but I had no diea what was going on until I felt somethign grab the hood attatched to my armour. With a swift and powerful yank, i felt my feet leave the ground and i barely yelped before i felt myself flying through the air.

I grunted , feeling my body hit the ground hard, nearly seeing stars as every bone in my body screamed at me.. Rolling over, I quickly trying to get my bearings.

"What the hell!?" I shrieked and scrambled to my feet the best that i could. A tucan was racing towards me, it's eyes red and looking almost beguiled. It gave an angry , piercing cry and i managed to dodge it, before whipping out my athame. It was longer than most daggers. The blade it'sself was the lenght of my forarm. A jade gemstone was imbuned in the hilt, providing a boost to defense, and a second round chipped stone which was a deep emeradl color provided a forty percent boost to attack rating. The life symble was etched elegantly in emerald green along the blade. The noble knight's dirk was one of the strongest theurgist weapon's to date. At least it was once i helped imbune it with enchanments stones. I was never more grateful for it than I was now.

"Seth, what's going on? I thought you said these were peaceful birds!" I cried both alarmed and now angry. I lashed out, dunking low as I did so, and slashed the dangerous tucan right across his wing. It howeled in pain, droplets of blood dripping onto the ground as it flew back, circling both Seth and I now.

The Sorcerer cursed loudly and yanked me behind a thick and wide tree. His jaw muscles flexed and he whipped out his sword, motonign for me to crouch low.

"Why didn't you stop when i told you too?" He demanded, his eyes going from the circling Tucan and back to me with a fierce look.

I felxed my shoulder, trying to feel if anythign was damaged. So far it just throbbed form hitting the ground so hard. I gave him a look, as i crouched down with him, my dirk clutched tightly in my hand.

"Are you kidding me?..how was i supposed to know these birds were going to go phycho?" I snapped feeling my face heat up.

Seth shook his head in frustration. " I didn't say you needed to be phychic! but when i said something was wrong, that alone should have stopped you. I know this place, you don't...He's been beguiled, all the tucan's here have. Morganthe or Malastair one..it's not just celestia now, there taking over Azteca as well. Didn't you see the red in their eyes?"

I felt sick with horror as it begint o sink in how bad things were getting, angry too. I growled to myself. "I saw alright..I can't believe this!..what do we do?, we need to tell Ambrose." I watched the Tucan that attacked me suddenly spot us and this time it had two friends with him.

"Shit!...no time right now. Were going to have to duel, come on." He helped me up and before I could say anything, he had formed a dueling circle and the Tucan's angrily flocked to there spots.

"Well isn't this great. Here I thought ditching was **supposed** to be fun." I called with a half smile as i took the second spot quickly, as Seth has claimed the first.

Seth himself gave me a brief head nod and an almost smile. He drew his deck and began shuffling and adding what spells he needed

"Not my best idea of how to ditch either. look, these guys are fire, so their going to throw meteor at us and most likely sun serpant. You got any items that has resistance to fire?" He asked quickly as the spot lit up for the tucan.

"Not really. Mostly to balance and death." i answered grimly as i got out both my thurgey and sorcery deck. I added in three Satrys, a few seraphs, some Forest lords, gnomes and centaurs. Blades and traps were a must and just in case, I made sure to add two hydras and three spectral blast.

"Don't worry, i can handle my own in a fight. My ring adds great boost and stats too." I told him , trying not to sound too defensive. When was this guy going to get it? I was no helpless Theurgist!

He didn't get a chance to respond as sure enough, Fire balls started pelting toward us, or rather me. The hot heat hit my barrier and shook the ground as they crashed. I grimaced from the heat and felt my face take on a minor sunb urn. My barrier cracked a quarter of the way almost immediatly.

"Oh sure ,pick on the Theurgist!" I yelled angrily at them.

" We'll get them" Seth assured me as he drew his deck. The second tucan passed and the sorcerors circle lit to life. He casted spirit blade after carving the balance symbol in the air and immediatly the three shields danced around his head.

I narrowed my eyes looking at my hand of cards. Nothing useful except for life blade, and a low serpah . i quickly cast the blade i, after carving the life symbol in the air. I felt the refreshing energy flow through me as i did so. Casting any life spell was invigorating to any life wizard. It wasn't sizzling like fire or frigid like ice, it was a pleasant mix of both. Like a rare rainstorm in Krokotopia when you were sweating your butt off.

"Seth, if you can spirit blade me, i promise to heal you." I added sweetly, giving him my most charming smile as the tucasn geared up for another spell. Him casting would be easier than having to sacrafice a pip of my own.

The Sorceror looked to the side at me, and for the first time he actually was trying not to laugh. He was the type to be focused and intense in battle, i had come to observe.

"What an endorsement!... do you try that smile on everyone?..yeah no problem." He nodded in agreement and after getting slamemd by sun serpant, his barrier went halfway down. The damm tucans had used double blades, feuling the spells energy.

"You ok?" I asked him quickly, seeing him crouch down after the spell's energy died down. There was a small burn mark on his face and he looked winded.

The sorcerer gritted his teeth, now looking intense once again. Straightening up quickly he briefly nodded to me. "yeah, but we need to finish this,these guys are stronger than I thought." he casted spirit blade on me quickly and when my turn came,i grinned finally seeing my Gnome card. I drew teh life symbol and the jade leaf glowed a deep emebradl and bright jade green from the added energy and power boost.

" No problem. i can get their shields half way down. mybe less, then you finish my gnome birds!" I sneered at them and then tapped my card quickly. The duel circles center became grassy and hundreds of gnomes quicklly formed into one, creating a giant one. It's green eyes were sparking with the energy boots from my blades. It's large fist wa arched back right before slamming down on both barriers. The tucans stumbled and nearly kneeled over as onyl a tiny fraction of there barriers were left.

"Nice! now lets fnish them." Seth nodde dhis approval witha tiny smile. After both of the tucans fizzled, he easily casted a chimera. The blades activated and snapped away, as did his trap on one of the tucans. The three headed creature crawled from the magically covereted dry dessert floor and blew hoards of locust and hot sand at the birds, demolishing what was left of there barrier. The battle was done.

"Ha!...nice work yourself. Come on." I urged him back as the duelign circle vanished and we both raced back toward the portal as the tucans lay weakly on the ground. I pulled a card out and activated a fairy, sending it over to the fallen beak breakers.

"What are you doing?" Seth demanded in disbelief as we breathlessly arrived to the glowing portal.

"'I'm a theurgist, remember?..mybe if we heal them it could take away the brainwashing- I dont know!" I threw my hands up not sure what to think anymore. I tucked my deck back securely in my pocket

Seth cast one last look over to them and then let out a quiet sigh "Let's hope so..alot of these birds were my friends. Come on." He stepped through and i scampered to follow, never more anxious to get out of there.


End file.
